Hope
by CFCfan1
Summary: Based off of the last episode and because History Princess 1986 wanted someone to write about it...tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**So I am not typically a writer who dedicates my stories to anyone, but as I was writing this I checked the website and noticed a challenge from History Princess 1986 asking for someone to write a story like this. So I am dedicating my story to you and I hope you like it. Everyone please review.**

There are those moments in every person's lives when everything falls apart. It can happen to anyone, parents who lose their children to war, a spouse who loses their soul mate to the fate of all mankind. These moments aren't restricted to a certain class or race, they affect everyone even the President of the United States.

It had been four months since they met in the restaurant. It had been four months since he said the words he wished he could take back. In those four months he had been able to focus only on doing his job, which was a good thing, but at night when he tried to sleep the words played over and over again in his head and they haunted him. He had done well though to keep those thoughts to the side when he was working. Unbeknownst to Cyrus, Mellie, and practically everyone but Tom and Hal, he had been keeping an eye on her. Once a week he would get together with Tom and Hal away from the cameras in the Oval and discuss anything that had happened with Olivia that was important information, most nights it was lacking in information, which he saw as a good thing because it meant she was okay.

Today was the day that he met with them. Once Cyrus had gone back to his office he walked to his private study connected to the Oval and closed the door behind him. Tom and Hal knocked a few minutes later and entered the room.

"Sir," They both said after they walked in and closed the door.

"What's the news today? Anything?" He asked expecting the same old answer.

"Sir…" Tom said and the tone of his voice caught Fitz's full attention. He looked straight at Tom and stood up slowly.

"What is it?" He asked getting worried.

"We did our usual sweep of the news and her name didn't come up," Tom said slowly.

"But?" Fitz asked worry evident in his eyes.

"One of our agents was at the hospital for a routine check up and he saw Ms. Pope…" He said just as slowly as before.

"Spit it out Tom!" Fitz practically yelled.

"He asked the hospital if Ms. Pope was a patient and they confirmed it and said that she was there for…chemo sir," Tom said seriously.

Fitz's stomach immediately dropped. He sat in the chair with a thud. Chemo meant cancer, cancer typically meant death. He wondered if that had been the reason for her trying so hard to push him away. Tears sprang to his eyes and he felt his heart break in so many different ways. How did he not see it? He had told he was letting her go when she needed him the most. Why hadn't she told him?

After a few minutes of processing everything he stood up and turned to Tom and Hal who had been standing there silently. "You know what to do," He said with a look.

"Yes sir, ten minutes," Tom said as he and Hal rushed out of the office to get everything ready. Fitz went back into the Oval silently and grabbed his jacket. He rolled his sleeves back down his arms and put on his jacket. He was about to leave when Cyrus walked in.

"Sir?" Cyrus asked confused.

"Not now Cy," Fitz said ignoring him.

"It has been for months…why now?" Cyrus asked putting things together quickly.

"I'll talk to you about it later…I have to go," Fitz said walking past him. Cyrus shot his hand out and grabbed Fitz's arm stopping him.

"Cy!" he yelled.

"Be careful sir," Cyrus said dropping his hand. Fitz nodded and smiled sadly at him before walking out of the Oval to the waiting car that Tom and Hal had gotten.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

Twenty minutes later he was walking up the steps to her apartment. He looked at his watch, it was eleven thirty, but he knew she would be awake. He knocked on the door and he heard her yell hold on. He straightened out his jacket. On the way over he got mad at her again. He knew it was childish but he was angry she hadn't told him. He had prepared everything he was going to say. When she opened the peephole he saw her hesitate. She opened the door slowly and all the anger went away. Seeing her in person for the first time in four months made him want to cry all over again because he knew what she was going through.

"Mr. President," She said quietly.

"Liv…" He whispered. She opened the door wider and let him into her apartment. She closed the door behind him and turned to face him. She noticed he looked exhausted and upset. She knew that was typical for the President of the United States who rarely ever got serious sleep.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a second of silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked not knowing what else to say.

"Tell you what?" She asked confused.

"I know you have cancer," He whispered with his voice breaking a little from emotion.

"Fitz…" She said quickly, but he stopped her.

"I know that things between us haven't been good for a long time; ever since the whole Amanda Tanner thing. I know that it was hard for you to even think about trusting me again, but I thought you would trust me enough to tell me something this important. Is it why you pushed me away? Did you think I couldn't handle it? I am sorry that I didn't see it, but there are times I can't notice every little thing. I am sorry that I let you go when you needed me the most. I just need to know why you didn't tell me…" He said and finally got quiet.

"Fitz…I don't have cancer," She said realizing why he looked so upset.

"But…one of our agents saw you at the hospital and asked…" He said confused.

"To the hospital…yes Olivia Pope has cancer and is receiving chemo. It is a client Fitz…" She said seriously. She never thought anyone would find out about it, and Fitz finding out was the worst because she knew his reaction would be the most dramatic.

"What?" He asked still confused.

"I have a client that needs to keep the fact that she has cancer and is receiving chemo out of the news. She came to me and this was what I came up with. I didn't tell you because it is a client and I don't tell you about my clients and also this is the first time I have seen or spoken to you in four months…what did you expect? Did you want me to be like, by the way I know you let me go but I fell like I should tell you that I am not actually getting chemo for myself…why would one of your agents ask about me anyway? It isn't anyone's business," She said a little angry that one of his agents would ignore her privacy like that.

"One of the agents was at the hospital and he saw you and asked. Sorry that there are people out there who care about you," He said the anger starting to come back.

"But you have no right, nor do your agents to ask about me if they see me, no matter where it is. You are the one that let me go," She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't start with this Olivia. I let you go because you kept pushing me away and I just couldn't deal with the pain anymore. I am sorry that I wanted to keep and eye on you to make sure you were okay. I haven't slept because of nightmares of that night in the restaurant when I let you go. You asked me to over and over so I finally did what you wanted me to and now you are mad because I did," He shouted.

"I am not mad!" She yelled back but he smiled right away. He knew her way to well for her to lie to him.

"Bullshit…don't forget how well I know you Liv. I know when you are lying…you need to make up your damn mind," He told her in a cold tone.

"Fine if you think you know that I am lying why did you let me go? I hate doing the right thing when it comes to you but I have to because you are way to important, but if you know when I am lying you would have known that I was lying telling you to let me go, so you know what you are the one that needs to make up their mind," She said back.

"I couldn't do it anymore ok!" He yelled and they both got quiet. He took a deep breath ad looked at her and tried to calm down a little. "I thought about you everyday, I longed for you every second, and you kept pushing me away. I know why we can't work right now, but that doesn't mean one day we can't but you assume that since things suck now that we won't be able to be happy in the future. I didn't care how miserable I was thinking about you because I knew one day, when I am not the president anymore that we would be together but you refused to think that. I just couldn't be the only one fighting for this anymore. It hurts so much not talking to you but it doesn't hurt as much as you pushing me away. So I did what I had to. I did what I had to," He whispered.

"I did what I had to in order to protect your presidency," She said trying to regain some sort of control over the situation.

"Damn it Liv," Fitz said running his hand through his hair. "Why can't you forget the fact that I am president? Why can't you just be Liv, the woman I love and not the professional fixer? Why can't you stop fighting for my presidency and fight for us?" He asked practically begging her to fight for them.

"However much I want to do that, you are president, and I am a professional fixer who got you elected. Because of that I will never be able to think of you as anything else until you aren't president, which won't be for at least another year and probably four more after that. I can't sit back and watch you live with your perfect family for the next five years. Mellie is due in a few weeks and you two and the baby will be all over the news. I can't watch that for five years, I can't wait around for five years and pretend it doesn't break my heart every time you kiss her. I wish I could because I want to, I want to be able to think about the future, but every time I try the press take another picture that breaks my heart even more. I can't keep dealing with the pain," She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Right now I am not the president. I am standing in your apartment as a man who is madly in love with you. I am just a normal guy when I'm in here and you are just a normal woman. Do you want me to let you go?" He asked and everything in her stopped. This is what she had wanted to avoid. When they were at the restaurant, while they were alone, they weren't really alone because they were in a fairly public place, but here and now they were alone and it was just them.

She didn't say anything because she couldn't, words wouldn't come out, so he tried again. "Liv…look at me and tell me…do you want me to let you go?" He asked stopping towards her.

"Please…" She whispered trying to hold back the tears.

"Liv…" He tried taking another step.

"Fitz…please stop…" She begged.

"Stop what?" Another step. "Answer the question Liv," Another step.

"STOP!" She finally yelled as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Of course I don't want you to let me go. The second you left the restaurant I broke down. I sat there and sobbed. Then later when I was back at my office Edison came by and tried to remind me how good we were together. He told me everything was going to be all right, but from the second you walked out of those doors I knew things weren't going to be ok. I don't want you to let me go, but it is what you need to do. Not as the president, as a father of two wonderful kids who adore you and a soon to be father of a child that will live in the spotlight from the moment he is born. Think of your kids Fitz!" She cried.

"You think I haven't? You think I haven't told myself how much this would hurt them. They are what is most important in the world to me. I would do anything for them, but I know that you are also most important behind them. I want to spend my life with you and I know that they will understand…Karen and Gerry can understand and they will explain it to their little brother when the time comes. If they are mad at first they will change their minds, they both love you and so will their little brother. I love you with all my heart Liv…nothing will ever change that, even me pretending to walk away from you," He said now standing right in front of her. "Please…give us a chance. I will come over whenever I can and I won't be the president I will just be your boyfriend. We can cook and watch movies and be normal people even for just a few hours and then when I am done being president outside of this room, I will be by your side everyday." He said bringing a hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. His thumb then moved to her cheek and wiped away her tears. "I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope, and I never want you to forget that," He said sweetly.

She looked up at him while pressing her cheek into his hand a little more reveling in the feel of him touching her. "I love you too," She whispered and the pieces of his heart that had been broken over the last four months finally were healed. He smiled brightly at her and kissed her like he had wanted to do for months. It felt even better because she was kissing him back with as much passion as he put it. He pulled away after a second and picked her up, which made her squeal.

They both knew things were not going to be easy, they hadn't been up to his point so there was no point of thinking this time would be different, but they also knew that if they fought for it they couldn't lose. They would relish every moment they had in her apartment until they could go outside of the apartment and show the world that they loved each other. While the few years would be miserable because he wouldn't be able to tell the world that he loved her, she wasn't dying so he would be able to spend the rest of his life proving to her how happy he was that she wasn't dying and that she was giving him a chance. That is all he could ever hope for.

**THE END! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews of all of my stories, they really help motivate me to keep writing…This fic Hope, is my latest story, and I haven't gotten any negative reviews so I am guessing everyone liked it, which makes me happy. This sadly is not an update but I have a huge favor to ask. I currently have 92 posted stories and I want to try and get to 100 soon. So what I need from you guys is ideas. You can post them in PM's or in reviews…it doesn't matter. The more the merrier and I will dedicate each story based on the person who gave me the idea. I know this is a little silly, but I hope that you guys are willing to help. Thanks for reading!**

**CFCfan1**


End file.
